You Don't Know Me - Recueil d'OS
by Ezekyell
Summary: Sequel de mon histoire "You Don't Know Me", dans un recueil d'OS. J'accepte les requêtes, alors n'hésitez pas! T pour injures et situations suggestives.
1. Stuck In Bed

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Hadley Brown sont de moi._

* * *

Stuck in Bed: PDV de Dean

* * *

Mon rêve était merveilleux. J'étais au volant de l'Impala, des lunettes de soleils chaussées sur le nez et AC/DC en musique de fond. Je roulais à toute vitesse sur une route de montagne, le vide à quelques centimètres à peine des roues. C'était grisant. Une main se posa doucement sur la mienne, et je tournais la tête pour découvrir Hadley sur le siège passager. Et elle portait un short _très_ court. Je stoppais la voiture, et m'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque son visage se teinta d'une jolie couleur verte...et elle me vomit dessus.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, manquant de tomber du lit. Je grognais, déçu, et me tournais vers l'autre côté du lit. Qui était vide. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui indiquait 4h27. Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être?

- Hadley? appelais-je, intrigué.

J'entendis un choc sourd venir de la salle de bain, et me précipitais vers la porte, qui était évidemment verrouillée.

- Hé, ça va là-dedans?

- Tout va bien! me répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Retourne te coucher!

Puis je l'entendis vomir. Je soupirais, et toquais de nouveau.

- Laisse-moi entrer, Hadley.

- Non!

Mon Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante.

- Dans cinq secondes, j'enfonce cette porte, menaçais-je.

- Va-t'en!

- Cinq.

- Dean, c'est ridicule.

- Quatre.

- Tu bluffes.

- Trois.

- Arrête!

- Deux.

- Dean!

- Un.

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où je prenais de l'élan, et je rentrais violemment dans Hadley. Nous tombâmes tous les deux sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain. Heureusement, j'avais mes mains autour d'elle, et elle ne se cogna nulle part. Elle me fusilla du regard, et je lui adressais un sourire navré.

- Je te hais, fit-elle.

Puis son visage se tordit, et elle se pencha pour vomir dans les toilettes. Je retins ses cheveux, étant un parfait gentleman, puis lui tendis un verre d'eau lorsqu'elle se redressa. Elle en but une demi-gorgée, puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule, épuisée. Je caressais son dos, de plus en plus inquiet. Je n'étais jamais malade, et je n'avais quasiment jamais vu quelqu'un l'être. Ce que j'aurais aimé que Sam soit là. Lui, il aurait su quoi faire.

Je passais un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos, et la soulevais pour l'allonger dans le lit. Puis je courus chercher une bassine que je posais sur le sol à côté.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Dans la santé comme dans la maladie, hein? ris-je.

- On est pas mariés, Dean.

- C'est bien dommage.

Je soupirais, tandis que les dizaines de fois où je l'avais demandée en mariage se rappelait à mon esprit. Elle disait toujours non.

Elle caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, me sortant de mes pensées. Ses mains étaient brûlantes. Je posais mes lèvres sur son front, et grimaçais lorsque j'en sentis la chaleur.

- Tu es brûlante. Ne bouge pas, j'appelle ta sœur.

Elle ne protesta même pas. Je saisis mon téléphone d'une main, et composais le numéro de Lily. Elle était médecin, après tout. Elle me dirait quoi faire.

- Allô? répondit-elle.

- Salut, c'est Dean. Je ne te réveille pas?

- Non, je suis de garde à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Hadley est malade. Elle n'arrête pas de vomir, et elle a de la fièvre. Je sais pas quoi faire.

- Ce n'est rien. Assure-toi juste qu'elle reste au lit, et fais lui boire beaucoup d'eau. Pas de nourriture. Pour la fièvre, met-lui un chiffon trempé sur le front, ça devrait faire baisser sa température.

- C'est tout? demandais-je, étonné. Il n'y a pas de médicaments?

- Elle est allergique à la pénicilline, alors non. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

Je la remerciais, et elle raccrocha. Je prit le premier chiffon qui me tombait sous la main, puis le passais sous l'eau froide. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, elle avait les yeux fermés. Je posais doucement le tissu sur son front, elle elle les ouvris aussitôt, en poussant un cri de surprise.

- C'est froid! protesta-t-elle en essayant de l'enlever.

- Ça te fera du bien, laisse-le. Tu veux boire encore?

Elle grimaça, et fit non de la tête.

- Tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter l'immortalité, plaisantais-je en me rapprochant. Ça t'aurait éviter tous ces soucis.

- Ne dis pas ça. Et éloigne-toi un peu, ou tu vas être malade aussi.

- J'ai un métabolisme à toute épreuve, ne t'inquiètes pas. Regarde, je vais te le prouver.

Sans qu'elle ai le temps de réagir, je me penchais en avant et l'embrassais. Elle n'essaya même pas de me repousser, et noua ses bras autour de mon cou. Au bout de quelques secondes, je reculais et réajustais le chiffon qui avait glissé sur le côté.

- Tu vas le regretter, rit-elle faiblement.

Je secouais la tête, puis m'allongeais à côté d'elle. Elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes à peine, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Je sentis moi aussi le sommeil me gagner, et tombais dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillais lorsqu'une douleur soudaine dans mon ventre se manifesta. En jurant, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain et vomis mes entrailles. Lorsque je me redressais, épuisé, Hadley me regardait, adossée au mur. Elle avait repris toutes ses couleurs, et semblait en parfaite santé.

- Je t'avais prévenu, rit-elle. Allez au lit, monsieur "j'ai-un-métabolisme-à-toute-épreuve"!

Je me traînais jusqu'au matelas, décidé à ne plus jamais, jamais l'embrasser.

Je cédais au bout de deux jours.


	2. Small Bump

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Small Bump:

* * *

PDV d'Arya

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'étais assise sur le sofa du petit appartement où nous vivions, Dean et moi, vêtue d'une de ses chemises. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues, mais n'arrivait pas à décider si je pleurais de joie ou de désespoir.

Je venais tout juste d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte de sept semaines. J'aurais dû être heureuse, j'aurais dû me précipiter le dire à ma soeur, qui en était, elle, à son second fils, et courir acheter un berceau. Mais non. Je pleurais sur le sofa.

Je savais bien que cela finirait par arriver. A la demande de Dean, j'avais arrêté de prendre la pillule, mais cela faisait presque un an et rien n'était arrivé. J'avais même commencer à avoir peur d'être stérile. Et il arrivait maintenant, ce bébé. Alors que ma vie était devenue un enfer.

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt, Dean avait disparu. Il chassait un démon, sans moi, et n'était jamais revenu. Sam et moi l'avions cherché partout, dormant à peine, et essayant de ne pas perdre espoir. C'était de Dean qu'il s'agissait après tout. Il pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

- Hadley? fit la voix de Sam à côté de moi.

Je tournais la tête, pour découvrir qu'il me tendait un mouchoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-il.

Sans dire un mot, je sortis de mon sac l'échographie du docteur. Lorsqu'il l'examina, Sam hoqueta de surprise et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, sans vraiment tomber. Il ne me demanda rien, se contentant de m'amener jusqu'à ma chambre, où je m'écroulais sur mon lit. L'oreiller de Dean avait fini par perdre son odeur, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en passer. Je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

PDV de Dean

* * *

J'étais enfin à la maison, et j'avais hâte de retrouver Hadley. Ce démon avait été tellement dur à tuer, mais j'avais fini par l'avoir avec un peu de ruse. Un domaine qu'Hadley maîtrisait mieux que moi, mais j'apprenais. En souriant, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée...et me retrouvais à loucher sur un poignard, à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage.

- Dean?

Je reconnu la voix de Sam, et rencontrais ses yeux lorsque je relevais la tête. Mon frère. Chez moi. Je fus encore plus surpris lorsqu'il me serra dans ses bras, la dague tombant au sol comme un vulgaire déchet. Il avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer.

- Il se passe quoi, ici? demandais-je, suspicieux. Et où est Hadley?

- Elle...elle se repose. Dean, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Comment ça? J'ai juste passé la nuit à traquer ce stupide démon.

- Tu plaisantes?! Tu as disparu depuis trois mois!

Je le regardais, choqué, pendant que mon cerveau assimilait l'information. Comment ça, trois mois? Ça ne m'avait semblé que quelques heures. J'entrais, et m'adossais au mur de l'entrée.

- Il y a une chose que tu devrais savoir..., commença Sam en hésitant.

- Quoi?

- Hadley est...elle est...hum, enfin...dans le salon.

Il me cachait quelque chose, mais j'avais bien trop hâte de voir Hadley pour m'en soucier. J'entrais dans la pièce adjacente, pour découvrir ma merveilleuse petite-amie endormie sur le sofa. Je m'agenouillais devant elle, et repoussais le coussin qu'elle tenait pressé contre son ventre.

Son ventre. Rond. Comme celui d'une femme...

Enceinte.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là, et resta quelques secondes à me fixer, sans réagir. Puis elle cligna des yeux, et une larme solitaire roula le long de son visage. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, et je la serrais contre moi. Elle riait et pleurait à la fois, posant un millier de questions, m'embrassa et m'insulta juste après. Lorsqu'elle se fut enfin calmée, je posais ma main sur sa joue.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en appuyant son visage contre ma paume. Tu nous as manqué.

- Je vais être père...

C'était plus un constat qu'une question, mais elle hocha la tête. Elle prit ma main et la posa sur son ventre.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je. J'aurais dû être là.

- Tu es revenu, c'est la seule chose qui importe. C'est la seule chose qui importe.

Elle m'embrassa et je fus soulevé de bonheur et d'amour, envers elle et ce bébé à venir. Envers cette promesse d'une vie dont je n'osais même pas rêver auparavant, mais qu'Hadley m'avait donnée.

Et je l'en remerciais.


	3. Storm

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Storm

* * *

Le tonnerre grondait, faisant vibrer les carreaux et illuminant la pièce d'éclairs blancs. Hadley était lovée contre moi, observant le ciel par la fenêtre avec un sourire ravi. Elle avait toujours aimé les tempêtes.

Je me levais après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa tempe, puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine. D'accord, il était deux heures du matin. Mais j'avais faim, et le frigo était plein à craquer. J'allais retourner dans la chambre, les bras chargés de sandwichs au bacon, lorsqu'un mouvement sur le canapé attira mon attention. Quatre ans plus tôt, j'aurais aussitôt sorti mon arme. Mais là, je me contentais de poser mon assiette sur la table basse et de m'approcher.

- Evan? appelais-je.

Mon fils de quatre ans releva sa tête blonde, et me fixa de ses yeux verts écarquillés. Un autre grondement de tonnerre retentit et il poussa un cri de souris avant de replonger sa tête entre les coussins. Je faillis éclater de rire, mais il avait hérité du caractère de feu d'Hadley, et je préférais ne pas le vexer. Surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé la boxe française.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bonhomme? demandais-je en m'asseyant.

- Rien! cria-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas?

- Pour rien!

Cette fois-ci, je m'autorisais un éclat de rire. Je l'attrapais par la taille et le soulevais dans mes bras, ignorant ses protestations. Il avait gardé un coussin contre lui, et gardais sa tête enfoncée dedans. J'entrais dans la chambre, et Hadley haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le petit garçon dans mes bras.  
Je m'assis sur le lit, Evan roulant entre nous deux comme un rondin de bois.  
Il y eut un autre grondement de tonnerre et tout son petit corps trembla.

- Je vois, fit Hadley.

Elle posa sa main sur la tête d'Evan et caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se relaxe. Alors elle le prit dans ses bras, et il noua ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu sais, fit-elle. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur de l'orage. C'est l'arme favorite de Zeus, après tout.

Evan, qui était obsédé par la mythologie grecque depuis sa naissance, leva aussitôt ses yeux verts vers elle.

- C'est vrai, renchérit-elle. Les éclairs ont été créés par ses oncles les Cyclopes, pour qu'il puisse vaincre son père et les Titans. Ils étaient très méchants.

- Et il avait mangé ses enfants! s'écria Evan.

- Oui, Cronos avait avalé les frères et sœurs de Zeus. Mais ils ont grandi dans...son...ventre!

A chaque mot, elle chatouillais le petit garçon qui se tordait contre elle en gloussant de joie.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Papa?

- Bien sûr! m'exclamais-je. Et tu sais pourquoi il lance encore des éclairs, Zeus? Pour faire peur à son papa!

Il se dégagea des bras d'Hadley et grimpa sur mes genoux, l'air très sérieux.

- Et moi? Je peux te faire peur?

- Oh, tu me fais peur tous les jours, bonhomme. Surtout quand tu es avec ta mère.

- Dean! s'écria cette dernière.

Elle me frappa du plat de la main, et je grimaçais. Evan s'allongea entre nous deux, et je remontais la couette jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui arrive en-dessous du menton.

- Maman? chuchota-t-il après quelques minutes. Tu peux faire la magie?

Hadley hocha la tête, puis se concentra quelques secondes. Une faible lueur blanche sortis de la paume de ses mains, et Evan posa aussitôt les siennes dessus. Lui-même pouvait les éclairer un peu, mais c'était seulement lorsqu'il piquait une crise de colère. Ce qui, merci mon Dieu, n'arrivait pas très souvent. Ayant soudain une idée, je chuchotais à l'oreille de mon fils, qui rit avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

- Maman? Tu veux bien épouser papa?

- Sérieusement, Dean?! Non!

Elle fit disparaître la lumière de ses mains, et se tourna vers le mur. Raté.


End file.
